


Secrets

by fangirl_17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4503648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_17/pseuds/fangirl_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione just had a drunk one night stand with her Potions teacher! They put it behind them and move on with thier normal lives. But Wait! Hermione's pregnant. With Snapes' baby?! Will Hermione keep it a Secret, or will he find out himself? Problems start to arise and it'll change their lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m sorry Professor, this was all a terrible mistake. I-I didn’t know what I was doing.” Hermione said frantically. Severus watched her pick her clothes off the ground, covering her feminine parts. Severus sat silently on the bed clutching the blanket against his bottom half, thinking about what they’ve just done. He had absolutely no idea what gone through his mind last night. Hell, what ran through that young woman's mind. They were both drunk from the last year at Hogwarts party in The Three Broomsticks and one thing lead to another.

Why would she sleep with me? Severus thought. I’m a lonely, dark middle aged man that has no friends. What did she see in me? Other than my intelligence and my part I played in the Battle of Hogwarts. Or was she so drunk that she thought I was Ron or something. He shook of the thought as Hermione walked out the door of the room. This was the end of it, he wasn’t going to hear about this again. It was just a one time thing; a one night stand is what most people call it. Severus groaned and got out of the bed. He picked up his clothes and started putting them on. He buttoned up his cloak and apparated back to Hogwarts.

.  
.  
.  
.

“What was I thinking?! Hermione said out loudly as she walked back to the castle, ignoring the passersby looking weirdly at her. I can’t believe I slept with... Professor Snape last night! I can’t grasp the thought of having that kind of relation with him, and sex was too weird. Hermione thought in her mind. She was disappointed in herself, sleeping with a teacher.

Professor Snape was also the most feared teacher in Hogwarts. She knew Neville was terrified by him... But having a teacher vulnerable to you like that was pretty impressive. She also couldn’t deny that that was the best sex she’d ever had. Hermione wasn’t a virgin. She wasn’t that goody two shoes everyone thought her as. Ron, Viktor, Oliver, and Cormac were nice guys and were okay in bed, but they were amateurs. Snape on the other hand clearly had experience (so she thought) and brought mindblowing sex! Hermione shook her head, ridding the dirty thoughts of her professor. She walked back into Hogwarts with a major hangover.

.  
.  
.  
.

“Hermione!” Ginny yelled as she saw Hermione walk into the Great Hall. She looked befuddled. Her clothes weren't on right. Her robe, skirt and jumper were wrinkled. As she walked through the Great Hall for breakfast everyone from each house were looking at her, snickering or looking confused on why the goody two shoes looked like a mess.

“Hermione! Where were you? I didn’t see you come back last night from the party. I was worried.” Ginny said quietly not wanting everyone to hear their conversation.

“I stayed in one of the rooms.” Hermione explained. “I was drunk, I didn’t have any energy to walk back to Hogwarts, so I rented a room and slept there for the night.” She lied hoping that Ginny wouldn’t get suspicious.

“I understand. Sorry for leaving you by yourself.” Ginny apologized.

“It’s okay. It wasn’t that bad without you.” Hermione chuckled tiredly.

She looked up from her food and absentmindedly look towards the teacher’s table. She saw Dumbledore and Mcgonagall talking amongst each other smiling once in a while. She turned her head, seeing Professor Lupin talking to Professor Snape. They were talking in whispers. They looked like they were talking about something important. Probably just the end of the term exam. Just then Professor Snape look towards her and she froze as he look contently at her. He was mouthing a few words but she didn’t understand what he was saying. She then noticed Professor Lupin turn to look at her. She looked away quickly, out of her Professor’s eyes and focused back to her food.

Were they talking about her? Hermione thought. Maybe they noticed me looking at them. She went back to talking to Ginny, casually thinking about it in the back of her mind.  
.  
.  
Severus apparated back to Hogwarts just in time for dinner. He walked through the Great Hall looking for the young woman. But to no avail she wasn't there. Maybe she's just walking back. Severus thought. He sat down in the only chair available; next to Remus.

"Good morning, Severus." Remus greeted him. "Had a fun night?" He said with a seductive tone in his voice. Severus clenched his teeth and fists at Remus' comment. Did he know about last night?

"It was okay." Severus answered dryly. "Okay?!" Remus exclaimed. "You spent a night with Miss Granger. It couldn't just be 'okay.'" He whispered.

"Miss Granger is nothing but a student to me-"

"Didn't look that way last night. You two seemed..really into each other." Remus said slowly. "Last night was the first time I saw Mr. grumpy Severus Snape smile towards a woman." He said pointing directly at him.

Merlin's Beard! How drunk was I? "Don't worry, no one saw except for a few professors. No students were there to see the ‘show’. It was really late. But Headmaster saw so better watch out for his inevitable quirky remarks." Severus turned to look at Dumbledore and saw him smirk. He saw Dumbledore turn and look straight down the Great Hall still smirking.

"What the hell is he looking at?! He-" Severus stopped in his tracks as he saw Hermione walk into the Great Hall looking befuddled. Her clothes were all wrinkly. Remus then nudged him with his elbow. Severus turned and looked at him fiercely.

"So how's she in bed?" Remus whispered, smirking at his question. "None of your business werewolf." Severus spat. He continued to look at Hermione contently. Just then Hermione looked directly at him. He managed to keep eye contact with her. Answering the werewolf's stupid questions with no thought.

"What're you staring at?" Remus questioned as he turned around. He saw Hermione looking at Severus. She quickly turned and ate her food. Remus looked at her clothes and smirked turning towards Severus.

"Blimey Severus, what'd you do with her clothes?" Remus chuckled. Severus ignored him and continued looking at the young lady that caught his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Days and weeks passed since that night at The Three Broomsticks. Hermione and Severus ignored each other and tried to forget the incident that happened just weeks ago. Both didn't talk about the incident amongst one another nor act differently during class. Though seeing the person you had a intimate night with, was awkward many times.    
  
Hermione on the other hand started feeling...different. She noticed that she wasn't herself lately. She wasn't raising her hand constantly at her Professor's questions during every class, she felt weak and sick, and she started to sleep earlier. Hermione shook it off and carried on with her life, trying to be normal as always.  
  
Ginny had noticed her best friend's changes and felt that something was wrong. Hermione was always up and going in the morning, always shaking Ginny up when all she wanted to do was sleep. Now Ginny was the one to wake her up while Hermione complained groggily. At the feast Hermione would always talk and rarely ate because she had so much to talk about to her best friends. Now all Hermione does is chow down her food once she got a hold of it. On some days she would find Hermione rushing to the bathroom and being in there for long moments of time. When Ginny asked what was wrong, the same reply would come up "I ate too much!" She implied that something was wrong with her friend but never figured out what.  
.  
.  
The next morning Ginny woke up to the sound of retching. It was Hermione. She ran to the bathroom to accompany Hermione. She opened the door to the bathroom to see her friend leaning against the toilet vomiting every 5 seconds or so. She looked like a mess. Hermione's hair was all frizzled up. Her clothes were wrinkly and it smelled pungent in the bathroom.  
  
“Mione! Are you okay? What happened?” Ginny fretted. She kneeled down next to her best friend and patted her back comfortably. Hermione continued to vomit into the toilet groaning in pain. She finally stopped vomiting after a few minutes and got a towel to wipe her mouth.   
  
“I’m sorry Ginny, I haven't been myself lately. I feel sick, constantly. I don’t know what’s wrong.”  Hermione cried. Ginny hugged her reassuringly, patting her back. “Come on, let’s take you to Madam Pomfrey, she’ll know what to do. Maybe she’ll give you some potions to take. Maybe its just a stomach flu.” Hermione nodded slowly. Ginny helped her stand up and they slowly walked to the hospital wing.   
  
They got there and explained what was happening to Hermione. “Your symptoms sounds vaguely familiar, I just hope its not true.” Madame Pomfrey grimaced. She rummaged through her cupboards and got out a small container and handed it to Hermione. “Here you must pee in this container. I’m going to need a sample.” Hermione took it and went to the bathroom.   
  
Hermione came back a few minutes later holding the container filled with urine and handed it to Madame Pomfrey. “Wait here.” She took it and went off into her office. Ginny and Hermione waited patiently for the nurse to come back with answers.  
  
A few minutes later, she walked out of the office holding some sort of white stick in her hands. The two girls looked at the facial expression of the nurse, seeing that she was surprised. She handed the stick to Hermione. She saw that it had two lines upon it. Uh-Oh. This can’t be what she thinks it is. Before she made any speculations, Madame Pomfrey cleared her throat and both girls turned to her.  
  
“Miss Granger dear, You’re pregnant.”

 

**AN: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :) Sorry it was so short but the next one is coming up soon. Be sure to leave all your beautiful comments, they are appreciated. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

****AN:  
It's here! Hope you enjoy this chapter guys! :)  
  
  
Hermione looked down at the pregnancy test that she gripped in her hands. PREGNANT?! She couldn't grasp the thought that she was pregnant. Ginny looked at the test carefully also. She couldn't believe her eyes. Her friend was pregnant. But, who was the father?   
  
"I-I'm pregnant?" Hermione stuttered, terrified at the thought. "Yes my dear, that muggle pregnancy test is 100% accurate.” She pointed her wand at Hermione’s belly and mouthed an incantation to herself. The wand tip glowed blue. Hermione looked down at her belly and to the wand figuring out what she was doing.  
  
“Yes you are pregnant Miss Granger. According to my wand seems you’re 6 weeks pregnant.....May I ask who the father is?"   
  
6 weeks....6 weeks? 6 weeks? 6 weeks! That was the week of the last year at Hogwarts party. Severus! Hermione thought. Severus must be the father. She couldn't say it though. "Uhh I think I would not want to expose who the father is right now Madame Pomfrey. Sorry" She said quietly hoping she would understand.  
  
"I can understand Miss Granger. Most girls who find out tend not to tell anyone about their pregnancy for the first few months, but are you going to tell him you’re expecting?"   
  
"I don't know, we have a....complicated relationship." Hermione explained. Since that following day of the "one night stand", Severus and her did not make any contact. She didn't even know if Severus was capable to be a father. She knew he despised children. He always bullied and treated them lowly. Who’s not to say he’ll treat her child like that. Hermione didn't want to expose her child to that behaviour and experience it all its life. "Honestly Madame Pomfrey, I don't think he wants to be a father."   
  
"Well, even if he doesn't want to be father, he has the right to know."   
  
"Yes I know, I know. I just don't know how to break the news to him. He can be very aggressive when it comes to new news." Hermione said sadly. Madame Pomfrey patted her on the back. "Well you find out how you're going to break it to him. Don't want him to get mad when he finds out himself. If you need any help I'm here to guide you." "Thanks." Hermione smiled up at her.   
  
"Now you two better get going. You have classes later." Madame Pomfrey handed Hermione a vial of potion. "Here take this when you start to feel sick. It'll ease your pain. Just owl me if you want more delivered" Hermione took it and smiled at the nurse. "Thanks Madam Pomfrey." She said as her and Ginny walked out the door. The two girls walked in silence through the halls, its was getting uncomfortable so Ginny decided to break the silence.  
  
“Hermione.. you’re pregnant.” Ginny said as they walked back to the dorms. “Are you okay?”

  
“I honestly don’t know what to think Ginny. I mean this is a big thing. I’m carrying a baby as of this moment. I can’t wrap my head around this. The thought that I’m gonna be a mother in about 9 months!” Hermione cried. As she thought of this, she started to break down. She wasn’t ready for motherhood. She was 18 for Merlin’s sake! Ginny pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back.  
  
 “I’ll be here for you Hermione.” Ginny reassured. She pointed at her belly and looked at her. If this bugger's father isn't there for you, I will, I promise.” Ginny said as she smiled.   
  
“Thanks Ginny.” Hermione sniffled. She was glad that her friend wasn’t going to leave her alone to care for herself and the baby.  
  
“Well speaking of fathers, do you know who the father is?” Ginny asked wanting to know the million dollar answer. She hoped that it wasn’t Ron. Even if he was her brother he was too immature to be a father.  
  
“Yes I know.. I'm pretty sure its him. I don’t want to expose him out yet. Maybe after graduation I’ll tell everyone about the father and my pregnancy. I don't know when to tell the father, but right now, I would want to keep it to myself.” Hermione disclosed.   
  
“I understand Hermione, I’m sorry.”   
  
“Don’t be. I’m just not ready to accept that I’m growing a life inside me.” Hermione slowly chuckled. They arrived in their room and got ready for classes.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Few weeks passed by since Hermione found out that she was pregnant. She was now 14 weeks pregnant and Hermione was going through some, changes. She started to get physically“bigger”.  Her hips and chest were getting wider, breasts were swelling up. Not only physical changes were happening, but also emotional changes as well. She went through mood swings, hot flashes, cravings for unusual food pairs. Hermione once ordered the house elves to bring her a Chicken Alfredo pasta and tub of strawberry ice cream. Top of that, she would also cry in the most unusual places for no reason. She once cried during class and the Quidditch game. Everyone became more and more suspicious on why  the school's brightest witch was not acting so bright.  
  
Everyone including Severus was getting quite suspicious about her sudden changes. He noticed her crying in his class a few times. He didn’t even insult her for her to act like that! He also noticed her in the Great Hall eating two platefuls of food during the feast. Breakfast and Dinner! She was getting quite big with all the food she was consuming. He always wondered why this sudden change. Was she depressed? Many people tend to eat to cast away their problems. But it wasn’t Hermione. She would probably hex someone or stay in the library if she was depressed. He didn't know what was going on and he vowed to found out one day why the young witch was acting this way.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It was another normal day at Hogwarts. Everyone gathered in the Great Hall for the daily dinner feast. As usual Hermione chucked a mountain of food onto her plate and started eating hungrily.   
  
“Hermione! Blimey you’re eating like mad!” Ron exclaimed he was surprised that his best friend was eating so desperately.   
  
“I’m just hungry! Can’t you just see that Ron?!” Hermione shouted. Her eyes filled with rage. Like some supernatural thing possessed her whole body and took over. This earned looks from a few students and Professors. “Bloody hell, Calm down Hermione. I was just surprised.” He said gently, wanting to calm down her nerves.   
  
Hermione sighed regretting what she had done earlier “Sorry Ron. I’ve been just so easily offended recently, I hope you understand." Hermione apologised, resting her head upon his shoulder. Ron brought her into an embrace and chuckled.   
  
"Hermione even if we're not together anymore, I'm still here for you."  Hermione laughed at his cheesy comment. "And you better remember that." Ron chuckled,  ruffling her hair in response. Everyone watch as the two best friends messed around with each other in awe.   
.  
.  
Severus discreetly watched as Hermione walked into the Great Hall for the feast, sitting next to that Weasley and Potter. Severus always found himself looking at the young woman. In the back of his mind, he was growing more fond of the girl. He, without knowing became jealous of those two boys who always hung around with her.  He shook away the jealousy building up and carried on with his dinner.   
  
"Does Hermione look a little chubbier to you?" Remus whispered as he tapped Severus' shoulder who was quietly eating his dinner. "Why do you care wolf?" He whispered back. "Well in class she seems a lot different. She cries to herself, she's not raising her hand as always, and if you've noticed, she's eating a lot and getting bigger." Remus explained whilst looking at the girl. They both looked at Hermione who was wolfing down her food hungrily.   
  
It was true, he did notice these changes with the brightest witch of the school. He ignored Remus and went back to eating his food in silence when he overheard Hermione shout.  
  
"Can't you just see that Ron?!" Hermione shouted. Severus widened his eyes at the girl's shout. Everyone turned and looked at her in surprise. Even the headmaster himself looked up to see what the commotion was all about. No one ever heard Hermione Granger shout with such anger in public before. She was cool headed, but now she easily lost her temper. He noticed her start tearing up and laid her head against her best friend. He saw Weasley wrap his arm around the crying girl.  
  
Severus shifted in his chair, clearly uncomfortable of the sight he was witnessing. He felt a pang of jealousy hit him. Seeing the girl he liked rest her head on that Weasley.   
  
Liked?! Severus thought. Why would he like that insufferable know it all? She was intolerable, insufferable, an annoying know it all, famous, smart.......beautiful, he trailed off. Severus shook his head at the sudden soft thought about her and continued to watch the two best friends mess around happily with jealousy in his eyes.

 

**AN: Hope you guys enjoyed it! Thanks so much for taking your time and ready this! Be sure to leave a comment down below!**


	4. Detention with Snape!

Hermione was now 19 weeks pregnant. She started to develop a bulging belly. She had to ask Madame Pomfrey to put a concealing charm on her so no one would notice her belly and suspect that she was pregnant. Not now of course. She wanted to wait to tell everyone. Her physical look was slightly different. She was still getting bigger and hormonal. That meant cravings, hot flashes, tears and of course, sexual desire. ;)  
.  
.  
"Today you will be producing Felix Felicis. Or as many of you may call it, Liquid Luck. You have till the end of class to complete it. I expect it to be complete since now all of you are 7th years I expect you are capable of doing just that" Snape said sternly to his 7th year class. It consisted of both Gryffindors and Slytherins. The two enemy houses. He marched back to his desk and began grading papers. He went through most of the papers and gave them all P's. He felt that all of them deserved P's. It was poorly written and none of them made any sense. They were 7th years for Merlin’s sake. They should be experts at writing essays since they wrote essays every day.

Just then he heard glass break. He looked up, his eyes filled with rage and saw that Miss Granger dropped vials of various ingredients. He stood up suddenly and walked towards Hermione who was on the floor trying to clean it up by hand. Everyone knew Severus didn't approve of using Scourgify to clean messes in his classroom.

"Miss Granger are you capable of NOT dropping anything?" He spat out. He noticed orbs forming in her eyes. For Merlin's sake she's going to start crying again.

"Sorry Professor Snape." She whimpered, tears rolled down her cheek. He felt a sense of empathy for her. He was the meanest teacher of Hogwarts! He couldn't act soft for one girl and ruin his demeanor.

"5 points from Gryffindor.” All the Gryffindors in the class groaned quietly. The Slytherins especially Draco Malfoy snickered as their head of house punishing their enemy house. “And a detention tonight after the feast Miss Granger.” Severus added. He quickly turned and walked back to his desk going back to grade the student’s papers.  
.  
.  
.

**Hermione's POV:**

Hermione walked into Potions class with her best friends Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Professor Snape wasn't in yet so everyone got to their seats talking and laughing amongst each other waiting for their teacher.

The door slammed open and slammed shut as Professor Snape walked into class. Why does he always have to make such a dramatic entrance? Hermione thought as her professor turned to face them giving instructions.

"Today you will be producing Felix Felicis. Or as many of you may call it, liquid luck. You have till the end of class to complete it." He said sternly. After he said his little lecture, everyone got up and gathered their ingredients, and necessities needed to make the potion. Hermione went into the cupboard and grabbed all the ingredients, which most were in glass vials so she would have to be careful. She set them down unto the table reading of the book and what to do.

She reached for one of the vials that was next to her, still looking at the book and she knocked the vials down on the floor. Everyone turned and looked towards her finding out what had happened. She heard some of her classmates gasp and snicker. Shit! I’m going to be in trouble. Hermione thought. She got out of her seat and used a cloth to clean the liquids and picked up the shattered glass bits. Tears formed in her eyes. I’m such a mess, she thought as she saw Professor Snape walking towards her. She could tell he was furious with her from the way his eyes looked. It was filled with rage.

"Miss Granger are you capable of NOT dropping anything?" He spat out. More tears began to form in her eyes. Then, a tear rolled down her cheek. “I’m sorry Professor Snape.” The girl whimpered. More tears began sliding down her face like waterfalls. "5 points from Gryffindor.” He announced. She heard all the Gryffindors groan and heard all the Slytherins laugh. “And a detention with me tonight after the feast Miss Granger.” He added. She quietly agreed and nodded at his request as he walked away.

Why does he always do that? 5 points from Gryffindor, 10 points from Gryffindor. Hermione mocked. It's like he always favors Slytherin more. Professor Mcgonagall isn't like that fortunately, no matter what house you were in, you'll get points taken out of. Even if she's head of Gryffindor house she’ll still threaten to take points of her own house if Gryffindors didn't behave.

She cleaned up her mess on the ground. She was in excruciating pain. She couldn't bend down low because of her of her belly, but she had to try if she didn't want to risk anyone finding out about it. After cleaning her mess, she started on the potion again. She followed all the steps, but unfortunately the bell rang and everyone started to turn in their “completed” potions. She had nothing. She wasn't done.

“Scourgify.” Hermione whispered cleaning up the lab and the cauldron. She turned in the empty vial to Professor Snape without him noticing and quickly left for her next class.  
.  
.  
The bell rang and everyone turned in their completed potions to Snape’s desk and quickly left, afraid of the Potion master himself. Severus picked up each vial of Felix Felicis and graded it on appearance and smell. Severus cringed as he went through his student’s potions. Some had consistency of goo, some smelled like so fowl like rotten eggs, some even had bits and pieces in them. He gave all these potions a P or T. Only a small amount of students got A’s or rarely an E. Hermione was one of those people. He then got to a vial with Hermione’s name on it. To his surprise it was completely empty. She had turned in an incomplete potion! Now this wasn't her. She would've turned it in before the bell rang. He would have to talk to the Gryffindor herself tonight for some answers.  
.  
.  
“Miss Granger, I believe you are serving detention to me tonight.” Severus noted as he saw Hermione walking in front of him at the end of the feast. “Of course Professor. Let me just leave my bag in my room-”

“That won’t be necessary Miss Granger. You can leave your stuff in the lab while you serve detention with me.” Snape interjected. He motioned Hermione to walk in front of him and she rolled her eyes. She bid her friends goodbye and walked to the His room.

Severus watched her as they walked to the his chambers in silence. His gaze traveled up and down her plump body, casually stopping at her ‘bottom’. They swayed left and right as she walked and he was distracted at this sight. He closed his eyes tightly getting rid of the image from his mind. He was a teacher for Merlin’s sake! He was supposed to act professional. They got to the door of the his chambers and he unlocked it, then walking to his desk and slammed a small stack of papers on the table.

“You will be grading all of these for today’s detention.” He said sternly as he passed her one of his grading quills. Hermione looked at the stack of essays that were stacked before her. All of these?! It was going to take a long time for her to grade all of this.

“All of this?! It’s going to take hours Professor!” She exclaimed.

“Then I suggest you start grading the papers, now.” He grimaced. Severus walked to the back of the room gripping a book in his hands and sat on one of his chairs reading the book.

Hermione huffed at defeat as she grabbed the paper from the top of the stack. She started reading each of the essays, occasionally putting marks and grades on each paper.

About 2 hours had passed and Hermione was about 10 essays away from finishing grading each paper. Just then she started to feel a grumble and curdle in her stomach. She clenched her fists and teeth, breathing in slowly ignoring the sudden pain she had felt. She was determined to finish grading all the papers so she could go back to her dorm. Hermione tried to focus back into grading the papers. Her stomach wasn't having it unfortunately. Hermione felt the vomit climb up her throat, wanting to come out of her body.

“Pr-professor Sn-snape?” She said gently, loud enough for him to hear her. He put down the book looking what the young witch wanted. “What?” He hissed.

“Do you have a bathroom in here? I really need to use it.” Severus could her the franticness in her voice. “Quickly.” She interjected. He pointed to the right of him and saw her bolt from her seat and ran towards the bathroom.

He looked at her as she ran passed him confusingly. She opened it and slammed the door. Why had she needed to use the bathroom? Can’t that girl hold in her bladder for a few more minutes? Then at that thought, Severus was going to be proved wrong when he heard the woman start retching. Severus rushed to the bathroom door and knocked.

“Hermione are you okay?” He said with worry. That was the first time he used Hermione’s name instead of “Miss Granger”.

“Y-yeah.. I’m just feeling a bit sick.”

“Well let me in and I’ll help you.” Severus insisted as he stood against the bathroom door.

“I look like a mess Professor, you don’t want to see me like this.” She explained. Retching right after she spoke.

“Nonsense, I’m your teacher, and I should be helping you. Now please let me in.”

Severus heard the door start to unlock and saw it open slightly. He pushed open the door carefully. Once the door was fully open, he saw Hermione leaning against the toilet with her hair and clothes all ruffled up. She started to vomit again. She leaned her head against the toilet bowl and regurgitated all the thing she ate at the feast down the toilet. He wanted to comfort her so he hesitantly put his hand on her back rubbing it slightly.

When she was done vomiting, Severus pulled her hair into a ponytail. He got a piece of cloth wetted it and sat back down next to Hermione. He told her to face him and wiped her mouth and chin free of the vomit. While he was doing this he noticed that she was staring straight at him. He casually glanced at her eyes and he gently wiped her mouth. When he was done he washed up looking at Hermione who was smiling to herself.

“What are you smiling at Miss Granger?” He asked as he sat down on the bathroom floor right across from her.

“I just want to say thank you for taking care of me while I was.. you know. I really appreciate it.” She said with a smile. He smirked at her and replied. “I’m simply your teacher its my job to take care of students.” She laughed out loud at his comment and he had a questioned face. “What’s so funny?”

“You Severus Snape do not ‘care’ for your students.” She chuckled. She called him by his first name! She was merely a student. She couldn’t call him by his first name.

“It’ll be wise if you don’t call me by my first name Miss Granger.” He jeered.

“Well don’t call me by my first name too.” She huffed. Call her by her first name? Oh. Yeah. He did.

“It merely slipped out of my mouth-”

“It slipped out of my mouth as well... Severus.” She joked. What was wrong with her? She was definitely acting different as usual. She was talking back at him, with a hint of seductiveness.

“Why are you acting like this?” Severus asked as he moved a bit closer. He was going to find out why she was acting so differently lately.

“Acting like what?” She questioned back. She didn't know what he was talking about. She was acting normal.

“You talking like this, with a hint of seductive tone, you crying in class, eating mountains of food, not raising you hand when I ask difficult questions anymore? I've been observing you lately Miss Granger and you've been acting quite different between the past few months.”

“You observe me?” Hermione said in disbelief. She didn't believe he was watching her contently these past months.

“Not only me Miss Granger, but the whole school too. Now tell me, I need to know.”

“I can’t.” She quickly said. “It’s.. It’s private.”

“Private Miss Granger? Nothing is private in this school, you should know that. Now tell me what’s going on with you?” He started to lean closer to her. “I- I’m, I’m-” She watched as he nodded looking at her eyes and leaning a bit closer. She had to get out of this, she didn't want him to find out just yet. She didn't know what to do, she had to change the subject and quickly. Without thinking, she lunged her face forward and crashed her lips onto his.

 

**AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please comment or leave your lovely kudos. Thanks :)**


End file.
